A Long Night
by plbsmiles
Summary: This is in answer to a challenge of: "What might have happened" After Lee and Amanda went back to their rooms in "Food for Thought"


This is my first attempt at a Fan-fiction so please be gentle.   
Plus I haven't had any body to look it over, so please excuse the errors.  
  
If it's not good I promise, I'll leave the writing to those of you who do so  
Very well at it.  
  
  
Title: A Long Night?   
Author: plbsmiles  
Rating PG. I think   
  
Summary: This is in answer to a challenge of:  
"What might have happened after Lee and Amanda went to their rooms  
In " Food for Thought"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. Just like to play with them.   
They still belong to Warner Brothers, and I promise to give them back  
  
Part 1--Lee  
Lee enters his hotel room, and as he closes the door thinks to himself,   
" I thought I took care of rearranging Francince's room, leave it to the clerk to   
loose the reservation instead. Then, put her not only on the same floor, but   
right next door to Amanda!". He loosens his tie, and as he shakes his   
head, removes his jacket and tosses it on the end of the bed.   
  
" I can't get a brake, no matter how I try." Lee sits down at the table and   
starts to think, " Maybe I could just call Amanda and ask her if she still   
wants that cup of coffee, Francine would never know that I went back over to   
her room."  
  
But he then realizes that the walls in this place are pretty thin. Francine   
would probably here the voices, not that talking was what the Scarecrow had   
in mind for this evening.   
  
Normally, on an overnight case, he and Amanda would portray ahusband and wife   
scenario but, this time they both agreed that sister and brother would be a better cover   
story.   
  
Ever since the Sacker case, Lee had been letting his   
thoughts of him and Amanda wander more from the Partnership/Friendship idea  
to the "What if", could there possibly be more.   
Lee had realized that his feelings for Amanda had grown very strong over the last 3 years   
but was still unsure of where and what she felt.   
  
When the Sacker case was over, he tried, as always, to justify their almost kissing as "   
Two Lonely People seeking a little warmth".  
Only this time, Amanda left the exchange open for more curiosity.   
" What exactly did she mean by "Not exactly". He had wondered that on and off ever   
since she had said it.   
  
They had wrapped things up early this evening.  
Lee offered to walk Amanda to her room  
( which in actuality, was no farther than across the hall) hoping that she would invite   
him in, then they would be in her territory, even things out just a   
little. Maybe have a chance to really talk, or maybe more?  
When Amanda offered for him to come in for coffee, he thought maybe she was   
interested in his suggestion of "A little Field Experience"  
Lee smirked as he gave that some thought.  
" We're talking about Amanda King here Stetson,   
she probably really meant coffee, who are you kidding!."  
  
Lee got up from that table and started to pick the phone up, " I'm sure she's done talking   
to he mother by now" but then he replaced the phone in it's cradle.   
What if she was just being polite?  
Lee looked at his watch, and then started to undo his shirt. As he did this, Lee realized he   
was now staring at himself in the mirror.   
" You're a chicken when it comes to Amanda, if this were any other women, you would   
have had her half way into bed in the amount of time you've taken just to think about   
this".   
  
As he thinks about what he just said, he imagines Amanda changing for bed. Lee   
pictures her slowly removing the blouse she was wearing, unzipping her skirt, and letting   
it flow to the ground. Picturing her soft, firm body,…… just Amanda in her   
lingerie, He stops, " What are you doing to yourself, man!" How do you   
expect to get any sleep fantasizing about that women when she's right across the hall   
from you". Then he gets this crazy idea, " I could just pick the lock on her door and   
sneek in her room!"  
  
Yeah, right there will go everything that you have been hoping for, what I   
need is a nice long Cold!!! Shower.   
When this case is over I seriously have to figure out how to change my relationship with   
Amanda. The feelings I am having are definitely not for a one niter situation.   
I have to take a chance on this if, I am ever gonna have some kind of a future with her.   
It would at lease be nice to know if she wants the same thing I do."  
  
With that Lee went to take his shower, hoping that he would stop having these   
thought about Amanda, at least for tonight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2--Amanda  
  
Meanwhile, in Amanda's room…………………………………  
  
Amanda is sitting on the bed talking with her Mother on the phone,   
" Yes mother, it's been very hectic, How are the boys behaving? "   
as she listens………..Well, give them both a kiss for me and I should be home tomorrow   
night. I love you too mother, goodnight.  
  
Amanda hangs up the phone and sits back thinking, " Does Francine have inside   
Radar ?" I can't believe she just ruined what could have been a perfectly   
nice evening. I know I am always questioning Lee's motives, but come   
on……………. That joke about "Field Experience".….if that wasn't a lead in  
I don't know what was. I don't think were ever gonna get it right."  
  
With that, Amanda rises and reaches into the closet for her night gown and   
starts to head for the bathroom. As she runs the water for her bath, she starts to day dream   
about what Lee is doing right now.   
  
She starts imagining him slowly removing his shirt, and tie, getting comfortable for the   
evening. " He could have gotten very comfortable in here with me, a nice cup of coffee,   
some small talk, no interruptions…………..  
yeah no interruptions, maybe for once he would show his true feelings.   
" Amanda shuts the water off, removes her clothes, and slips into the nice warm bath.   
As she leans back in the tub, her thoughts continue on ……. If he wasn't interested in   
more than friends, why would he want to spend more time with me than he   
already has today. In my room no less.   
  
I could just imagine, we're sitting at the table drinking our coffee, he leans over slowly   
and takes my hand, he leads me over to the bed and we sit for a moment.   
Lee gently leans in and kisses me, one of those sweet, soft, kisses. I know that they have   
been few, but , quite remember able.   
I know he would look to see if this was O.K., and lean in for another,   
this one more intense.   
  
He'll slowly place his arms around me, pulling me in closer. I would slowly   
wrap my arms around his neck, God, just the thought of his after shave, and him   
being so close to me makes me crazy………..I can just feel his hands slowly   
caressing my back as I runs my fingers through that beautiful, soft, hair of   
his. Eventually we would move our hands lower, Lee searching for the buttons   
on my shirt, as he slowly fingers them, then, begins to undo them, one at a time"   
…………………………  
  
As Amanda's imagine starts to run away she slips down into the water   
completely. Pulling herself back up and shaking her head as if bringing   
herself back into realty………Where am I going with this, she thinks.   
Lee has made many overtone's lately but the truth be known, he has not made one move,   
Lee Stetson is not a choirboy and if there was any interest in me, he would   
have acted on it by now. Face it Amanda, all it is with Lee is harmless flirtation…….  
He would never want a real relationship with a housewife that includes two kids.   
Even though the fantasy is pretty great.  
  
With that, Amada releases the water from the tub, and turns on the shower.  
" You don't need a warm bath Amanda, you need a cold shower"!!!!  
  
  
First of all - I loved your story!  
  
If you would like to use a Beta reader, I'll be happy to read your   
stuff before it's posted. I can check only for the basics (spelling,   
punctuation, grammar, etc.) or I can also point out any questions   
that I have about characterization, continuity, etc. Just let me   
know if you'd like me to read for you. I would convert any document   
you sent to a Word document and return it to you with any changes   
tracked on the screen, so you could review each one before deciding   
if it's what you want to do or not.  
  
At any rate, keep writing! I admire the authors who actually get   
something finished and posted. There are a couple of stories   
bouncing around in my head, but real life isn't giving them too much   
chance to come out just yet.  
  
Pam  
Great story! Is it getting warm in here... ?  
  
Pam  
You're kidding, right--first attempt? You sure got my interest--good   
job!!! ---Karen  
I'm not sure I understand this Beta Readers ?   
  
Beta readers are people who volunteer their time and knowledge to proofread your   
writing, looking for spelling errors, punctuation problems, and syntax errors. They may   
also make suggestions about places where you could improve or strengthen your story   
and can tell you when the characters get our of...well...character. Beta readers are handy   
people to have. There's a list of people who volunteer to do this for SMK writers at   
Amber's Archive.  
  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
